Jamie Lundmark
| birth_place = Edmonton, AB, CAN | career_start = 2001 | draft = 9th overall | draft_year = 1999 | draft_team = New York Rangers | image = Jamie Lundmark.PNG | image_size = 200px }} Jamie Lundmark (born January 16, 1981) is a Canadian professional ice hockey forward who is currently playing with Dinamo Riga of the KHL. Playing career Lundmark was drafted in the 1st round, 9th overall by the New York Rangers in the 1999 NHL Entry Draft out of the Moose Jaw Warriors. Lundmark also played junior hockey with the AJHL's St. Albert Saints and the Seattle Thunderbirds. Lundmark has played professionally with the New York Rangers as well as the American Hockey League's Hartford Wolf Pack and San Antonio Rampage, as well as playing in Italy during the 2004–05 NHL lockout. His previous NHL team was the Phoenix Coyotes, and he returned to play 38 games for the Coyotes before being traded to the Calgary Flames. On January 29, 2007, he was traded, along with a fourth-round draft choice in the 2007 NHL Entry Draft and a second-round draft choice in the 2008 NHL Entry Draft, from the Flames to the Los Angeles Kings in exchange for former Flame Craig Conroy. On July 27, 2007, Lundmark signed a one-year contract with HC Dynamo Moscow of the Russian Super League. In December, 2007, Lundmark left HC Dynamo Moscow, and returned to North America, joining the Lake Erie Monsters of the AHL. On July 16, 2008, Lundmark was signed to a one-year, two way deal by the Calgary Flames of the National Hockey League. This marks Lundmark's second stint with the Flames organization, during which he has spent most of his time with the Quad City Flames and later the Abbotsford Heat of the AHL while serving as an occasional injury call up to the NHL. On February 13, 2010, Lundmark was claimed off waivers from Calgary by the Toronto Maple Leafs. A month later Lundmark scored his first goal as a member of the Maple Leafs in a 6-4 victory against the Edmonton Oilers on March 13, 2010. On July 16, 2010, Lundmark signed as a free agent to a one-year, two-way contract with the Nashville Predators. Suffering an injury at the Predators training camp for the 2010–11 season, he was later assigned to AHL affiliate, the Milwaukee Admirals. Without a reprieve from the Predators and after 34 games with the Admirals, Lundmark left for Europe to sign with Swedish team, Timrå IK, for the remainder of the season on January 10, 2011. After the short stint in Sweden, Lundmark moved to KHL team Dinamo Riga, where he will be spending the 2011-2012 season. Awards and achievements *1998–99 WHL All-Rookie Team *2000–01 WHL All-Star Team Career statistics Regular season and playoffs }} International References External links * Category:Born in 1981 Category:Abbotsford Heat players Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:HC Dynamo Moscow players Category:Lake Erie Monsters players Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Milwaukee Admirals players Category:Moose Jaw Warriors alumni Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:New York Rangers draft picks Category:New York Rangers players Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:Quad City Flames players Category:San Antonio Rampage players Category:Seattle Thunderbirds alumni Category:St. Albert Saints alumni Category:Timrå IK players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Dinamo Riga players